Magnetism
by rainflower
Summary: This story was challenged by Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto. Books, trees, and arguments seem innocent enough, even in the summers heat. But when an unmistakable irony is revealed in Misty's novel, you begin to have your doubts. AAMR


New Page 1

**+ Magnetism -  
**_This story was challenged by Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto_

"Aaaahhhhh!!!"  
The shriek was echoing throught the entire forest, causing leaves and underbrush to rustle as wild Pokemon were startled.

"She can't, She can't! Noooooo!"  
That same voice was still screaming, but the volume had been toned down at least a bit. Now a nearby tree was getting a pretty good beating by the soft cover of a thick book. A redhead was rhythmically swiping it backhandedly on the bark.

"What on earth is it now Misty??" Questioning brown eyes glared at her, and squinty eyes behind that just...well...stared.

"I...just can't believe it," She sunk down on her knees and held the book in-between her palms as if praying. "She....left her true love.."

At the words 'true love' Brock's face went an outrageous shade of red you only see on TV's that have their color adjusted wrong. His feet also slowly rose off the ground and he started floating around with images of Jenny and Joy circling around his head.

Ash didn't seem to notice this escapade and instead trudged over to her and sighed, "Sometimes I can't believe _you_! First of all that book is fiction," An index finger was pointed directly at the book still pressed in her palms. "That means, NOT REAL! Second, there is no such thing as 'true love'!"

A very ticked expression came quickly to that face that had looked angelic, and she slowly rose to look up at him. That now greatly abused book was used again in much the same fashion as it had with the tree, but Ash's face was the target now. "How DARE you say that! You may know more about Pokemon than me now, but in the 7 years I've known you I definitely realized that you know NOTHING about love or romance!"

Surprisingly, his face turned serious, "Maybe you're right..." 

Every inch of Misty was stunned to hear this, Ash actually admitting that she could be correct?? A pleased and confident smile just began to form when, "Maybe I'm right..."

And that smile was quickly gone. Lips were now pursed and eyebrows were coming together in a 'How dare you' expression, but Ash was not there to see it. He had quickly turned on his heels and was now briskly striding towards the still floating Brock. Misty's mouth opened to yell vicious words at him, but she was just so angry, she couldn't. Kind of like when you're dreaming and something is so scary you just can't scream. But that's something she could do; scream. 

A loud cry escaped to release that unbearable loathing inside her, then she snatched up the weary book, stuffed her face into it, and began to ferociously glare at the words as if looking for consolation. 

Ash had been staring strait forward for hours now. And the yellow mouse on his shoulder had been looking backwards; ears down, watching Brock shrug his shoulders, and Misty, who was about 10 yards behind, walking slowly with her nose still glued to that book. Pikachu vowed not to ever learn to read, if this was what it caused. Ash had been acting weird ever since Misty bought that huge, paperback, romance novel. Brock had secretly told Pikachu of what he thought the reason was, and it seemed to be right. But it wasn't like they could do anything to help! The odd thing now was not that Ash had been acting weird, but the fact that he no longer was! It was like that brief argument with Misty was some sort of a cure. But the golden Pokemon just shrugged; how could it know what went on in his brain? This had been the longest journey between cities yet, and it still wasn't over.

"We're here!" Ash was the only one that seemed to still hold some energy. Everyone else seemed droopy. Even Misty, who had been reading most of the way. It was now quite dark out, but the huge city that loomed up before them produced so much light it didn't seem so late.

"Yikes, it's huge!" Misty was peering over the top of her book.

"That's good! It should have a gym then!" Pikachu did a quick little peace sign, glad that Ash was back to his normal self. Little did he know that a certain girl was mocking him from behind.

The entire city was now lighted by the whole sun and was bustling with activity. Meanwhile, three sleepy trainers were just emerging from their rooms in the Pokemon Center. For once a bookmark was jammed in that book instead of Misty's nose; at least for the time being.

"Nurse Joy? Could you heal my Pokemon?" Ash yawned, and handed over his Pokeballs. Pikachu also hopped onto the counter from his shoulder.  
"Sure! I'd be happy to! And how about your friends?"  
Misty handed over her Pokemon, along with Togepi, and thanked her. Hearts began to revolve around Brock's head, as he too lay his Pokeballs on the counter. But there wasn't anyone to yank him by the ear today though, so he stayed there.

Misty had trudged over to a couch, sat down, and was now staring almost longingly out the window. That same well used romance novel was seated beside her, but inanimate objects such as that couldn't ask questions. Perhaps if it could, though, it would ask exactly why it was always used to hit that one young man over the head. Or why it made her cry. Or even why she was separating herself with the outside and instead living in the world created by words. But of course, we know that objects such as a book cannot ask questions.

That poor guy had a very long face. He sat down beside the girl and sighed, "They don't have a gym."

"So, are we just going to leave then?" Misty's voice was flat. She obviously expected the same old answer.  
"I don't think so..." He said, suddenly perking up and grinning at her. But only the back of her head was met with that smile.

A gloved hand slowly slid along the couch until it met with the cover of a novel. Oh that poor book. Now it was stuffed unmercifully into that man's backpack, and the light was shut out as it closed.

"Now what exactly would your true love be doing now...?" Obviously, this was fun to him. His voice was sarcastic, and his eyes gleamed with wit.

"He certainly wouldn't have just taken my book." This was not fun to her. Her voice was sarcastic, but in a different and more loathing sense.

He quickly countered back, "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." Misty sneered, unzipping the pack and removing the book. Ash gave no protest to this; merely smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh yea, I've decided to stay here for awhile. We need to restock on some of our supplies, and a good meal sure sounds good. After I retrieve Brock, we can go out for breakfast."

Apparently she didn't hear that every day from him, because she smiled a bit and fit that book into her own backpack before standing up and following the two out the door.

"Now I know why we don't go out to eat all the time."

Brock was holding up his wallet and finding it quite a lot lighter.

"I don't know, that all you can eat deal was good for Ash." The red head rolled her eyes towards the man walking beside her. He just ruffled his black hair and shrugged, blushing.

"I can't help it if I like to eat. I'm not getting fat or anything-"

But the conversation was cut suddenly short as the trio gazed at the large shopping mall before them.

"It's a dream come true!" Gaped Misty, eyeing all the banners and signs of what was inside. "They even have a bookstore..."

"And a Pokemon supply store!" Ash quickly added, before they all started running towards the doors. 

After they were inside each of them immediately split up, agreeing rather too quickly to meet back a little after 1:00.

The mall was packed, and crowded. Ash was attempting to rest on a bench, but finding it difficult when wedged between an old man on the right, and an angry mother on the left who was trying to console her bawling child that was seated in the stroller pressed against Ash's knees. Good thing he didn't have any shopping bags with him. It took numerous tries to finally stand up, and merge into the crowds which only seemed to drag him to wherever he didn't want to go. Now he was currently standing smack dab in the middle of the women's clothing department. Ash started twirling around, trying to find the exit, when he spotted a familiar girl. 

Misty was juggling bags on one hand, and clothes on the other. Also at the same time she was trying to look through a rack of clothing, when she heard a familiar voice and question from behind.

"So, what would your true love be doing now?"

She turned as quickly as she could, and met his surprisingly close, sly eyes. Quickly matching the look, she replied, "He would be carrying all these bags and clothes. And he would be offering to buy anything in the store that made me look beautiful."

A dreamy look might've crossed her eyes, but it didn't last too long. Ash fingered through the clothes rack Misty had been looking on, getting puzzled expressions and shocked ones at the same time. He then looked back at her and said casually, "And if your 'Not-true-love' was here, he'd be carrying all your bags and clothes. And he would be offering to buy you nothing in the store, because there wasn't one item in it that could possibly make you look more beautiful than you are already."

She obviously didn't see any compliment in what he said, because her eyebrows came together in a scowl and she yelled, "That shows what you know! NOTHING!"

But for some reason you could tell she wasn't angry at him for being wrong, it was for being right. To her, he wasn't ever supposed to be right. He was Ash! He matched Caterpie's against Pidgeotto's! How on earth could he ever come up with something like that and yet still not believe in true love? But she would prove him wrong in that point.

The pleasant heat of the summer was just beginning to die down as the group left town. Sights were set in the distance as they walked along an open meadow; Ash in the middle, Brock and Misty to each side of him.

"So, what if the next gym is a water type?" Brock was quizzing Ash to prepare him for anything lay ahead; or at least almost anything.

This question was answered without any hesitation, "Easy. Pikachu would blow them away!"

"Yea, figured you'd get that one."

This whole conversation was almost entirely ignored by Misty, which was surprising because she was walking so close. And for once that thick novel was forsaken, causing something else to preoccupy her mind. Aqua eyes were staring at treetops in the distance that were standing tall as if they were soldiers. Each of their arms held the precious leaves that they got to hold onto for one more season. But it was then she noticed the few trees that were different; they were beginning to turn yellow and orange before their time. Those contrasting colors stuck out amongst all the green, and the look on her face shifted as the realization came that these trees had been tricked. Summer played a cruel joke and must've imitated fall for a bit, apparently causing a few trees to honestly believe that the season had truly changed. And why weren't all of them tricked? Misty's thoughts suddenly switched to the characters of her book. Were they like these trees? Shown all the signs of true love, it was possible to believe that it had really come. And some of them fell for it, while others did not. But there was a huge difference between people and plants: When the real thing comes along all trees realize it, while people often believe it to be another hoax. Trees are smart, she noted, before being snapped out of her trance.

The whole side of her body suddenly came in contact with the shoulder of Ash Ketchum. And it took her only a split second to turn towards him and quickly apologize.

"Sorry..." A sheepish grin and eyes accompanied this.

Ash on the other hand, reacted quite differently. After jumping behind her, he took her shoulders and nestled his chin beside her neck.

"It's quite alright. But might I recommend looking strait when walking strait?"

Her body was shoved to face forward as he questioned, "Hmm?"

Yet there was no time to answer, he moved away and let go as quickly as he had in the first place. She merely felt a slight brush of his hair against her skin.

"Well, I'd have to say Fire Blast for that one...." As if nothing had happened, the former conversation was continued. But Brock had to question his actions first; squinty eyes held a puzzled glare.

"Yea, definitely Fire Blast." And that was all the answer he got.

A yellow ear poked out of Ash's backpack as the group slowed to stop for the night. Brock and Ash were still casually discussing battle strategies, and Misty had been silent, but didn't run into anyone again.

"Hey buddy! So you finally decided to wake up!" Ash greeted, after feeling something stir.

The mouse peeked out, "Kachu!"

Misty yawned and seated herself on the now cool grass, "I'm getting a bit hungry, are we stopping here?"

"Sure are!" After Pikachu was helped out, Ash sat down beside Misty. "So, what's for dinner Brock?"

"Whatever I whip up!"

Food was soon dished out to the wary travelers; Ash gulping his down, while the others ate at a more reasonable pace.

"That was good." The empty plate was set down.

Brock scratched his head, "You eat so fast it's a wonder you can taste it at all!"

After a few more bites, he too was finished. "I'm going to turn in a bit early, we can clean up in the morning." Rustling was heard as he crawled into his sleeping bag, but faint snoring came soon after.

"What would your true love be doing now?" A low voice whispered.

There was no reaction from Misty, "Sitting. And finishing up his food."

"I see..." The whisper returned to tickle her ear, "your 'not-true-love' would be sitting too, but he'd be asking if you were going to finish your food."

She stayed casual. Cool and calm. "Really?"

"Goodnight."

Sitting alone now, she somehow felt like she had neither won nor lost. But what was Ash trying to pull? It was just too much to ponder at the moment. A few pages of her book would quickly subdue her minds inquiry.

Since there were no trees close, there was no relief from the summers heat. Ash had removed his jacket, Brock his vest, and Misty was using her book as a fan, while poor Pikachu had nothing else to to but follow along with his ears drooping.

"I can't take it! If we keep going like this I swear I'll collapse!" The ponytail holder that normally controlled her red hair was now letting a few sweat-soaked strands loose.

Ash brought out a map, and after looking at it slipped in back into his pocket. "It shows that there's a lake ahead, we can stop there."

But there was no lake. Instead there was a group of trees and bushes standing solitary in the meadow.

"Somehow, I knew you'd be wrong...."

"Gee thanks Misty, you're so encouraging. At least we have shade." Ash sat down and removed his hat; shaking his flat hair back to life.

Brock settled himself down in the shade also, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a good nap."

"That's a good idea Brock, me too." The girl then rested her head against the grass.

Sleepy eyelids slowly opened to be met with an evening darkness that hadn't been there when she closed them. Though her vision was still blurred, she could see Brock, Pikachu, and Ash playing a game of cards. They were also being rather noisy about the whole matter. Shivering slightly, a hand reached out for her book, then she stood up and made her way through the few bushes. Some peace and quiet at last. But what lay before her eyes was unanticipated. There was the lake. It was small, but it was there. An unintentional smile formed as she sat down and buried herself in the books writing.

"No! I got my hand there first!" Ash pointed towards his hand on the pile of cards.

Brock sighed, "How on earth did you win AGAIN!?"

"Just lucky I guess!" Basking in the glory of victory he didn't expect a jolt from Pikachu. After recovering from the shock, he noticed a small yellow paw that had gotten to the cards before his, "Pikachu! I can't believe that breaks my winning streak!"

Pikachu made a V for victory and then high-fived Brock, who then started to shuffle the cards. Ash had scooted back a bit and noticed that Misty was no longer sleeping, he then stood up and wandered through the brush to see if where she had gone.

He saw the lake first, but after seeing Misty he didn't feel like rubbing it in. She was hunched over, with her book lying closed in front of her. He could see the shadow of her hand move slowly up to wipe her eye, and saw a faint glistening on her face from the moonlight. With the least sound possible, Ash slowly walked closer and sat down, but he remained silent.

Even though Misty had been preoccupied, she could still feel Ash's presence sneaking up, and sitting close. Her head turned to see what he was doing, but he was merely staring strait ahead at the lake. The few tears she had shed quickly dried up in the elapsed time that passed silently between them.

"Your true love....what would be be doing now?" It was a soft voice that broke the silence, yet it was above a whisper.

Misty didn't try anything mocking, or anything against her character. She got that imaginative sparkle in her eye and started, "Comforting me. Wrapping his arms around me and telling me there was nothing to cry about. There never would be, ever, because he was there. He was the one for me, and he always would be. He'd say that it wasn't chance, all that happen between us was for a reason; so that both of us would forever be happy....."

Her eyes started to glimmer again, because of the threatening tears. Ash said nothing in reply. Silence, again.

Light reflected off the smooth water, a tree was rustled by a wild Pokemon. Ash's eyes wandered to the book on the ground, and he turned his body towards her. "Tell me about your book."

You could tell she wasn't so sure, her eyes met his with caution, but brown was more dominant that blue. She began,

"The main character is a woman, and her sister, the queen, is murdered. She knows who did it, merely by the signs left, and seeks out to have revenge and reclaim what was stolen. Since she is royalty too, she has an army, and quickly closes in on the gang. But she doesn't want to punish the whole group, merely the one man that killed her sister. He is disguised though, so she has to eliminate people, one by one, to get to him.

"One night she's kidnapped, and awakes in a tent where the very man she's after is right before her. But he doesn't kill her, merely keeps her there and in the morning she wakes up in her own bed. This happens to her night after night, and what she thought was a dream, seems to become more real. Some nights he touches her, then eventually talks to her, then unties her so that she actually had some opportunity to kill him."

Misty paused, and faltered a bit, "It...keeps on like this. In the day she's trying to find him, when every night she sees him. And she eventually finds herself trusting him, and later, she...falls in love with him.."

He eyes began to water again. Ash supposed it was because she was remembering certain scenes in the story.

"She knows it would never work though, and ends up giving up the search, and...and saying goodbye to him..."

It hit him that this is what she meant when she was so mad about her leaving her true love. His eyes showed sympathy then.

"Time goes on. She is crowned queen in her sisters place, and rules. One day, that man is brought before her, to be tried. She's happy to see him, but, but....a feeling of betrayal washes over her as she listens to his plea. Forcing herself to believe that all that he told her about loving her, and being there, was all just so that he and his men could be spared later, she makes her judgment. And finds him guilty."

A tear managed to escape at that word, and she glanced over into Ash's eyes looking for confirmation to continue.

"He must fall on his own sword then and there. And it's only the dying glance he gives her, one of love, that convinces her that she was wrong."

Misty sat up, raising her shoulders, and caught him firmly with her eyes. There were no more tears. "It was too late then. And that was the end."

Her eyes stayed with him, looking for an answer, a comment, anything.

"Tragic."

One simple, well said word. It just summed it up.

"It's weird," Ash began, matching Misty's strong composure, "That they started out as enemies."

"Not really..." Her voice sounded almost sweet, "It happens in books all the time."

"But does it happen in real life?"

You could almost see tension form. Misty showed her growing nervousness by looking away to answer, "Yes, I'm sure it does."

A hand grabbed her chin and directed her face to look into amber eyes, "Look at me when you tell me."

"Yes." This answered his command, and repeated her answer at the same time.

The hand still held her chin, "But not all the time?"

"No." This came out breathless, bewildered at the position she was in, and the painful tension that was ever so slowly growing. Why was he so different? He was, just....not usually this way. Where had all the time gone? Were they really 17?

"Why is that?" His eye contact with her broke slightly, but only for a moment.

"I...I'm not sure." Misty then dared to ask, "Why all the questions?"

And he grinned. His eyes were so close she felt she could see him thinking. "Do you want another one?" Ash asked slowly.

"Fine."

Everything had been slow until now. The hand that had been on her chin moved to the back of her neck and there was soon no space between them. His lips met her unexpected ones, but this was needed. Pain and pleasure are exact opposites for a reason, and they had just made the dramatic change from one to the other. It was a search for Ash, with every movement of his mouth and hands he was asking what she wanted. And for Misty it was a plea. She was crying out, 'For all means, yes! Help me find you.' Her stray arm was wandering in search of his shoulder, but his hand found hers without difficulty and guided it. It was like an inferno to the senses; every point of contact. And then her lips were being parted, as his tongue also joined in the dance. His shoulder was left cold for a bit as her hand met the grass, then a book cover. With a splash it landed in the lake, being flung by someone who no longer showed any need for it. And a shoulder was warmed once again.

Each seemed to be thinking the same thing, because they both jerked away and gasped for breath. They made no effort to cover the loudness of their heavy breathing. "So there is a man inside the boy." Misty expressed, though still craving oxygen.

Ash moved close again and raised a sly eyebrow. It only took a slight shove to topple her body, while he still sat above her.

"And a woman inside the runt."

But when two magnets are put too close, they will eventually come together. Ash moved down, Misty up. And their lips clashed yet again, each fighting for control with their mouths. But they each had the same pull, and same push. They were too equal; and it drove them wild. So insane, it seemed unreal. But it was that magnetism that would keep them together, and prevent them from ever being pried apart.

_**end**_

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

This story is © Rainflower  
Thank-You to Nintendo and Game Freak for letting me use their characters (even though they don't know it).  
All original Pokemon characters, etc. are © Nintendo and Game Freak, not me!


End file.
